le bonheur tout simplement
by allylicity
Summary: Olicity OS sur la venue de Laurel et Théa à Coast City.


**Le bonheur tout simplement.**

Laurel et Théa étaient venues leur rendre visite, là où ils vivaient depuis quelques mois tous les deux Oliver et elle. Felicity n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, malgré le corps d'Oliver pressé tendrement contre le sien. Heureusement, Oliver depuis quelques temps, dormait très profondément.

L'informaticienne se glissa hors du lit et prit une douche rapide. Ensuite elle quitta la maison après avoir laissé un mot bref à l'archer, pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas. Le quartier où ils vivaient était assez calme et la vue de la jetée était magnifique au lever du jour.

Felicity aimait bien cet endroit pour se poser et réfléchir et bon sang, ce matin, elle avait besoin d'être ici ! Les filles n'étaient pas venues en simple visite de courtoisie, elles étaient venues demander le retour d'Oliver à Starling City. Et Felicity avait vu l'hésitation d'Oliver hier soir…et commençait à penser que ce retour serait inévitable, et aurait des conséquences.

Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait et avait toujours su que leur « fuite » ne durerait pas.

Elle se contenta d'admirer la vue, perdue dans ses pensées, puis au bout d'une heure ou deux se décida à regagner la maison. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la maison, elle s'attendait à voir Oliver s'entrainer dans la chambre ou discuter avec Laurel ou sa sœur, qui étaient restées cette nuit. Mais l'archer était dans la cuisine et préparait le petit déjeuner.

L'informaticienne s'émerveillait à chaque fois de voir un Oliver Queen aussi « domestique ». Il dut entendre son petit rire car il se tourna vers elle. Felicity s'approcha pour embrasser le jeune homme qui l'enlaça tendrement.

 _« Bonjour_ , dit l'archer en souriant.

 _\- Bonjour_.

 _\- Tu es matinale ce matin_ , dit-il très doucement, en la fixant.

La jeune femme se contenta de hocher la tête avant de s'assoir sur une des chaises de la cuisine. Oliver lui tendit le café (qu'il préparait tous les matins pour eux deux, vu que Felicity n'aimait pas préparer le café !). Felicity se décida à parler d'autre chose.

 _\- Où sont les filles ? On aurait pu les attendre avant de boire le café_.

 _\- Je leur ai demandé de nous laisser seuls ce matin_ , dit Oliver en plantant ses yeux bleus dans ceux de la belle blonde.

 _\- Et ben c'est super ! Bravo ! Laurel va penser qu'on la fiche à la porte et qu'on est de mauvais hôtes… Et ta sœur va me détester d'accaparer son grand frère !_ s'emporta l'informaticienne.

 _\- Elles ne pensent pas ça et comprennent,_ dit-il en rigolant.

 _\- Comprennent quoi ?!_

 _\- Il faut qu'on parle Felicity,_ dit l'archer sérieusement.

La jeune femme resta sans voix pendant dieu ne sait combien de temps mais suffisamment pour qu'Oliver s'inquiète. Il posa sa main sur celle de l'informaticienne.

 _\- Felicity, ça va ?!_

Il s'écoula encore quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne décroche un mot, en le regardant bien.

 _\- La dernière fois que tu m'as dit cette phrase, c'était après la naissance de Sarah_ , lâcha-t-elle doucement. _Et je n'en garde pas un bon souvenir, et je crois que cela va être pour le même sujet…alors…_

Oliver vit le regard rempli de peine de sa compagne et la coupa vite dans son babillage, en souriant, même en rigolant. Felicity le regarda stupéfaite.

 _\- Ça te prend souvent de rigoler quand tu romps avec quelqu'un ?!_

 _\- Felicity, je ne vais pas rompre avec toi !_ dit Oliver en rigolant à la fois amusé et sidéré. _Pourquoi tu ne veux plus être avec moi ?_ demanda-t-il sérieux cette fois, le regard transperçant et paniqué.

 _\- Tu rigoles ?_! _Je t'aime Oliver et ces derniers mois ont été les plus heureux de ma vie. C'est juste que je sens que Starling te manque et que si on y retourne, on devra se séparer…_

Oliver regardait Felicity d'un air perdu, elle clarifia la situation.

 _\- Tu m'as toujours dit que tu ne pouvais pas à la fois être Arrow et être avec moi, et tu vas retourner à Starling…_

Felicity voulut continuer sa réflexion mais fut coupée par un long baiser de l'archer. Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle en se mettant à genoux à ses côtés, lui prenant délicatement le visage dans ses mains. En la fixant d'un regard qui pourrait ravager des centaines de cœur, il lui dit avec un grand sourire :

 _\- Mademoiselle Smoak, je suis désolée de vous annoncer cela mais vous êtes tellement idiote des fois. Je voulais parler seul avec toi pour que l'on prenne la décision de revenir à Starling ensemble. Je ne compte pas te laisser hors de ma vie et de mon cœur._

 _\- C'est vrai ?_ demanda l'informaticienne, les yeux brillants d'émotion.

 _\- Felicity, je ne pourrais pas vivre un jour sans toi. Je t'aime_. _Et cette décision je veux qu'on la prenne ensemble..._ Oliver fit lever la jeune femme pour l'enlacer et reprit : _et puis, j'ai une petite amie très autoritaire qui ne me laisserait pas partir si facilement, loin de moi l'idée de la contrarier,_ dit-il avec l'air innocent mais le regard plein de désir, un sourire éclatant qui la fit sourire.

 _\- Humm j'apprécie votre petite amie, Mr Queen, elle semble être pleine de bon sens et de qualités,_ répondit-elle en entrant dans son jeu.

L'archer commença à semer de légers baisers dans son cou, ce qui fit frémir l'informaticienne.

 _\- En effet, ma petite amie a beaucoup de qualités dont je serais ravi de vous les dire une fois quitté la cuisine, »_ dit-il en entraînant Felicity dans leur chambre, oubliant pour un instant la discussion qu'ils devraient avoir sur le futur proche.

Le couple était heureux, leurs cœurs respectifs enfin animés, comblés, à la bonne place et le reste autour d'eux n'avait d'importance tant qu'ils étaient tous les deux.


End file.
